


Heart Strings Tugged

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2 curse words, Aliens, BOM Keith, Fuck and Hellhole, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Romance, The " you're going to miss me when I'm gone" song, Unrequited Love but not rlly?, kangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Thanks Lance" Lance beamed at him, which gave Keith hope but he squashed it."Lance, Keith, we're leaving!" Lance groaned."Coming Dad!"*akaKeith is pining, but only when they are on a planet does Lance realized he might be falling for Keith too.





	Heart Strings Tugged

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel like my titles are 2 poetic.

When they left Earth, which was in short notice, Lance didn't get notified to bring, well,  _anything_ excluding his clothes. Flash forward almost 2 years and he was desperately craving something..  _Earth_ -lian. Man, what he would  _do_ for Burger King chicken nuggets, they were the  _best._

"-and that concludes the briefing." Allura clapped her hands together, before her grin was over taken by fond amusement. "Lance, were you listening?" Lance blinked, coming down to  ~~earth~~ space, then his confusion was replaced with lidded eyes and a flirtatious tone.

"Sorry, 'lura, was too busy admiring a goddess." Keith glared at him from inside his Marmora suit, though there was a hint of hurt in his eyes as well. Lance responded to that, his eyebrows reaching higher than The Tower Of Babylon, with a  _what?_ expression, Keith merely turned away.

Allura snorted at the pick up line, trying to cover it up as a cough. "Well, anyways, our mission is to simply be there at the banquet-" She then plasterd a nervous smile on her face "- and please, don't make fools of yourselves."

Pidge gave Lance a look that said  _She doesn't actually believe that does she?_

Lance looked back  _No, but who can blame the gal for trying._

Keith, who was standing between the red and green , looked utterly obviously confused at the silent conversation going on between the two.

Keith gave the princess a look over, what made her attractive? Nice hair, Tan skin, amazing persona, strong, intelligent,..

Keith felt his heart shatter.

_Female._

He shook his head, knowing that once this mission was over he could go back to the Blades, so that these stupid feeling would go away with them.

\---------------

These feelings, did not go away. Which, really, made sense since he had been pining for almost 2 years now.. and they had yet to waver a bit, if anything, they grew stronger. To be honest, at first, Keith thought he might have had a chance, but now that Allura and Lance were closer than ever, that percentage fell to the negatives.

Those feelings, still, did not vanish as he watched Lance dance around the banquet hall, swaying side to side with the Çýłæ.

The aliens were gorgeous, glowing pastel colored skin, bright eyes that looked human, yet even more vibrant and colorful in array. Soft skin and toothy smiles with fluffy, purple hair for both sex. He could see why Lance gravitated towards them. Unconsciously, Keith began to nit pick his own features, Half-Galran, Impulsive, Ugly Mullet (according to the now red paladin), Male, Un moisturized skin. Keith deflated, eyes drooping in defeat.

Shiro watched him with concerned eyes, yet he stayed quiet.

\---------------

Last hour, one more varga til they could  _ditch_ this hellhole. Keith tucked his hands in his pockets, ignoring the Çýłæ who tryed to get his attention. Keith walked past the paladin's room, only stopping when he heard a familiar voice.

 _"I've got a ticket for the long way 'round"_ Thudding noises like hands clapping and cups flipping  _"Two bottles of whiskey or the way-"_ Keith peeked in, watching as Lance sang along on a silk mattress while singing along to the song. 

 _"And I sure would like some Sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?"_ Keith felt his heart thud, this song was his constant, one he always heard of when he switched foster homes, it made him home that someday someone would be the "Sweet company" he needed. Keith didn't need any prompting before he sang the next verse, stunning the brunette.

 _"When I'm gone, when I'm g-o-o-n-ne, you'e gonna miss me when I'm gone, ahh oh!"_ Lance was stunned, he watched as Keith sang the verse as if his life depended on it, he saw fluttering passion in the supernovas, and a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

_Oh, Fuck._

"I didnt know you could sing.." He said, still suprised at this new found talent, Keith's pale skin darkened a bit. 

"I, don't really sing around people that often.. so.." Lance looked personally offended.

"Are you serious?! You have a gorgeous voice! Like, seriously Keith smiled, which did  _not_ do things to the blooming feelings in his gut.

"Thanks Lance" Lance beamed at him, which gave Keith hope but he squashed it.

 _"Lance, Keith, we're leaving!"_ Lance groaned.

"Coming Dad!" 

\---------------

Keith pulled up his Marmoran hood and secured the suit, he was just about to bring up his mask and board the shuttle when he heard a familiar Latino coming at him.

"KEITH!" Lance raced to stop him, panting on his knees as he tryed to regain breath. He suddenly stood up, clearing his throat.

"I asked P- Pidge said that she created this device to let you communicate with me- US!" Keith felt hope curl in his chest, snickering a bit, which made a blush appear on Lance's face.

"Sure, see you soon Lance!" He boarded the pod , waving goodbye to a smiling Lance.

This time, he let the hope curl up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was like, the beginning of their slowly developing relationship, they are not gonna admit they have fallen until MUCH later on.
> 
> PSA?--
> 
> HEY guys, so someone reached out to me and asked if they wanted to send fan art (I might have died when they said that) where would they send it? So, I have an email you can send it at (If I see any spam I will block it) 
> 
> tasilassie0623@gmail.com


End file.
